


深夜幻想-罗迪-车上

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 写于对阵米兰之前。





	深夜幻想-罗迪-车上

#深夜幻想

客场比赛结束，所有人换回带着队徽的黑色西装，登上大巴。  
都灵和米兰相距离140公里，大巴车需要1个半小时，而酣战之后，所有人都有些疲惫。  
车很宽敞，但是因为一线队加工作人员的人数不少，仍然不算空余。Cristiano走到最后两排座位，把自己的包塞进了置物架，靠窗边坐了下来。  
“我可以坐这里吗？”长着不符合年龄的稚嫩脸颊的阿根廷人冲他笑着，指了指他身边的座位。  
“可以。”葡萄牙人的意大利语学的很快，跟他交流着，男孩转身把自己的包放在对侧的架子上，他转身的时候，被西裤紧紧包裹着的臀部呈现出挺翘的线条，在昏暗的灯光下格外的显眼。  
他坐了下来，然后露出开心的笑意，好像见到偶像的小女生。他们明明做了几个月队友了，有时Dybi依然会羞涩得靠过来用炽热的眼神看他。Cris胡思乱想，靠在椅子上安静下来，他并不是一个很吵闹的人，在很多时候，其实喜欢安静。  
车开了，所有人都安静下来。刚刚胜利的比赛让人愉快，但也耗尽了大部分人的体力。车行途中，司机关掉了车内的灯，一片昏暗中许多人选择小憩一会儿。  
Dybala好像也是，他垂下头闭着眼睛，头发垂在额前随着车的前进轻轻晃动，他看起来更幼嫩了，像个高中生在参加修学旅行，他发出轻轻的呼吸声，鼻翼微微颤动。  
Cris收回目光，他刚想也闭上眼睛睡一会儿，忽然感觉到肩上一沉，阿根廷人把头靠在了他的肩膀上，似乎无知无觉的在那结实的肩上陷入好眠。他笑了起来，小心的用手调整了一下他的脑袋，让他舒服一些，然后歪了点头靠在男孩头顶休息。  
Cris醒来时，男孩似乎还睡着，沉静的呼吸着，头仍靠在他肩上。但他知道，那不是真的，男孩的手在他的大腿上，轻轻地滑动着。  
他捉住那只犯乱的手，在他盖在身上的外套下面，那只手抚摸了他的大腿肌肉，并且毫不畏惧的往上爬。他捏了一下男孩的手指，修长的手指反过来勾住他的指节。  
他嗅到男孩洗完澡身上淡淡的柠檬味香波的味道，不肯睁眼仍在装傻的小孩嘴角扬起笑意。Cris硬了，在Dybala的手抚摸下，男孩替他拉开拉链，隔着内裤乱摸。  
他凑近这个不怕死的小宝石耳边，低声说：“还有半小时到都灵。”  
Dybi用手小幅度地为他抚慰，他故意装睡，闭着眼睛发出轻轻的哼声，把脸靠在男人的肩窝里，手指从三角内裤边缘探入，为他尽心侍弄。  
这个姿势并不方便，前后的队友都在休息，他不敢太用力，只能细致地从下往上套弄。他不知道弄了多久，手都酸了，可怜巴巴地睁开眼睛，在昏暗里用闪亮的眼眸盯着他求饶。  
最后他收回手，男人注视下舔了舔指缝，笑得无辜。Cris用手搂紧他的肩膀，在他耳边说：“下车跟我走。”


End file.
